The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to non-volatile semiconductor devices and methods of operating the same.
There is an increasing demand for semiconductor products that are smaller and have the capacity to process a large amount of data. Thus, integration of non-volatile memory devices used in semiconductor products has increased. In this regard, non-volatile semiconductor devices having a stack structure have been developed. However, it may be difficult to obtain operational reliability of such non-volatile semiconductor devices due to the scaling down of the features of the non-volatile semiconductor devices.